


I Can Feel the Shifting in My Bones (Enclosed Are the Senses So Unknown)

by CommanderHeartThrob



Series: The 100 One Shots [11]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderHeartThrob/pseuds/CommanderHeartThrob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Clarke is learning Trigedasleng via Lexa</p><p>Title comes from "Demon Limbs" by PVRIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Feel the Shifting in My Bones (Enclosed Are the Senses So Unknown)

“Ai laik Klark, Heda kom skaikru.” Clarke spoke in broken trigedasleng as she looked up at Lexa from where she sat on the Commander’s bed of furs.

“Good, now say it again without the pauses in between your words.” Lexa replied, standing from her spot at the table, moving closer to Clarke to repeat what she had said before. “Ai laik Klark, heda kom skaikru,” Lexa said, placing her hand upon Clarke’s knee.

“Ai laik,” Clarke sighed in frustration. “Do we really need to do this now?” Clarke asked, throwing herself back against the furs.

“It’s either this or training, Clarke, and I know how much you hate trying to use a sword.” Lexa replied, taking a seat next to the blonde.

“Ai laik Klark, Heda kom Skaikru, en Leksa laik ain houmon.” Clarke’s lips curled in a small smirk after adding  ** _Lexa is my spouse_**  to the phrase she was instructed to repeat.

“Good, but you shall not disclose our relationship to the other leaders at our next meeting, Klark.” Lexa warned, the look in her eyes betraying her stoic demeanor.

“Sha, heda,” Clarke responded, rolling her eyes at the sappy girl that stood before her. She sat up, using her elbows to support her weight. Lexa’s lips began to curl into a small smirk as she watched the blonde. It was only seconds before Indra stormed into their bedroom and Lexa’s smile quickly faded. Clarke rose from her previous spot on the furs, turning to face Indra at the entrance to the bedroom.

“Heda, daun hit op kom tuageda na ste stot nau.” _ **Commander, the meeting with the twelve clans will begin now**._ Indra immediately glanced to Clarke who was once again in Lexa’s bedroom, which Indra had not known they share on a nightly basis. “Chit ste em dula op hir?” Indra growled.  _ **What is she doing here**?_

“Jok, Indra. Hod yu rein dau.”  _ **Fuck, Indra. Mind your place**._  Clarke chirped, not noticing she was speaking aloud. Lexa’s eyes grew wide before turning to face the blonde. She took a weary step forward before speaking.

“Shof op, Klark,” Lexa spoke through gritted teeth.  _ **Be quiet, Clarke**._

“Sha, Leksa,” Clarke replied, glaring at the taller girl’s general.

“Ai don tich Klark op.”  ** _I was teaching Clarke_** _._  “Beja, Indra, teik in em.”  ** _Please, Indra, forgive her_** _._  Lexa looked genuinely afraid of what was to become of her Sky princess.

“Sha, heda. Ai teik in yu skaiprisa.”  ** _Yes, Commander. I forgive your sky princess_** _._ Indra rolled her eyes and moved to exit the small room that resided in the large war tent. “I expect you both to be out in ten minutes.”

“Sha, Indra,” the girls responded, simultaneously, as they glanced at eachother. As soon as Indra was out of the room, Lexa spoke once more.

“Where the hell did that come from, Klark?” Lexa whispered, searching Clarke’s facial features for the answer. 

“She bores me, and has no right to ask what your  _houmon_ is doing in your tent,” Clarke responded before adding, “Especially not in that tone of voice.” Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke.

“She is weary of you, Skaiprisa,” Lexa replied, wrapping her arms around the shoulders of the slightly smaller girl.

“Sha, Sha. Hondes laik kwelnes,”  ** _Yes, yes. Love is weakness_** _._ Clarke replied, rolling her eyes. “En ai ste kwel gon yu, Leksa,”  ** _and I am weak for you, Lexa_** _._ Clarke looked longingly into the brunette’s emerald eyes. “Ai hod yu in.”

“I love you too, Skaiprisa,” Lexa responded, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead before turning away and heading towards the opening in the tarp. “Komba raun, Klark. We have work to do.”

“Sha, Leksa,” the blonde replied, grazing her fingers against Lexa’s forearm in reassurance as they walked out of the small room together.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This will be the last post until the week of July 20th, as I will be in Tokyo Disney for the week of the 13th and I do not expect to have internet in my hotel room, so I will not be bringing my computer. The third part of To the Girl Who Walked Out of My Life/To The Girl I Left Alone, titled "Two Halves of a Whole" will be posted upon my return.


End file.
